Bitchie Mitchie
by Enchantixtracy
Summary: Hi! I'm Mitchie. Every Saturday night, I am visited by a girl named Bitchie Mitchie, who lives in my mirror. She calls me a slut, and other bad names. And I usually listen to her. But one night, when my boyfriend catches Bitchie Mitchie, things change.


**I hope you all enjoy this story...**

Mitchie Torres was not an ordinary teenager. Girls of her age would walk around wearing fashionable outfits but not her. They would show off about their wealthy cars, prada purses, expensive jewellry, clothes and what not. Mitchie was not like them. Girls would die waiting for summer to finally arrive so that they could show off their super skinny bodies to the hot guys. Some would enjoy stripping even in winters, but that usually involved one room, one guy, and a condom.

Mitchie wanted to do all that too, but she was scared. Not that she had anything to be scared of. She had an amazing body, full of curves at the right places, tanned skin, properly proportioned legs (she was born with them...) and best of all, a cute nose.

But Mitchie just did not have enough confidence to even wear a one piece in front of others (she was scared because they show body shape). So she devised a plan.

Every Saturday night, she would wear her black bikini, fishnet panty-hose, black garnet and black make up (except lips. They stayed plump and pink...) and catwalk arould her room like a mean girl. She would stop in front of the mirror and talk to herself, calling the reflection a looser, a slut, and all those other mean names the school bitches would call her everyday.

Now this seems stupid, but Mitchie liked this. She had always wanted to be a mean girl. Well, not exactly, but she always wanted to have enough confidence to talk to someone new, talk back to a bitch, and flirt with a guy.

But since she was a good girl, she found it hard to do any of those, so once again, on Saturday night, she would find herself bitching to herself, so that no one's feelings would hurt.

Yeah, that's just the kind of good girl she was.

Mitchie's POV

**The next morning**

"Mitchie! Mitchie! Wake Up!,"

Yep. This is how I wake up. To my mom's voice yelling at me to wake up. This has been happening since Shane got mad at the alarm clock and threw it across the room, only to result in a hole in the wall and a very angry father.

Shane is the name of my boyfriend. We met at Camp Rock and immediately clicked. **(A/N You know the rest of the story, right? Lying...blah...canoe ride...Tess...another canoe ride that they did not show in the movie...and the end...)**

Once camp was over, he asked me out, and we soon became a couple. But this is a secret as Shane does not want me to get bombarded by paparazzi, and have stupid roumors flying around like 'Is Mitchie cheating on Shane Gray?' or 'Is Mitchie pregnant with Shane's child?' or even 'Mitchie caught with a sex toy jutting out of her purse'. The last one is not true, not at all. Shane and I have agreed to wait until the day we get drunk and lose control.

Just kidding. We just like our relationship at PG-13 right now. R is for later.

So Shane is coming back Friday evening. Just one problem. The next evening is Saurday. The night when I become the different Mitchie. So I'm planning on turning in early. But Shane will get worried and follow me up. So I need a plan.

But that's for later. I have to get to school now.

**1 hour later**

"Hey Mitchie!,"

"Hey Sahara!," **(I know a lot of people think her name is Sierra, but according to Disney website, its Sahara. I found this in a game. I checked the option Sierra and lost a point :( )**

"So, ready for Biology Test?,"

"Yeah...By the way, Shane's coming on Friday,"

"That's awesome!,"

Sierra is the only one who knows about Shane and me. She and Shane often get into 'creative discussions' about anything. The last one that I remembered was how Shane's 'special friend down there' could act like an antenna. After that, I stopped following their discussions.

She and I walked to class together...and yeah..that's pretty much it.

**Friday Evening**

"Hello Beautiful," came a voice, making me look up from my homework.

I broke into a massive smile and ran into his arms, and kissed him.

He laughed and spun me around. When he let me down, I kissed him again.

He smiled into the kiss, and took me down for dinner with my parents.

**Saturday Evening**

I was freaking out. I had only 20 minutes left and I still did not think of a plan.

Shane was watching TV in the living room.

I decided to sneak up, and do a quick session of Bitchie Mitchie. After all, Shane would not notice, right?

Shane's POV

I was watching an E! THS on Britney Spears. Man! That girl was hot _and _brave. There was a part where they showed her wearing a shirt that I know Mitchie has too. I turned around to tell her, but she was not there.

I walked into the kitchen, and to my surprise, she was not there either.

I went to her room. Maybe she was changing, because her room door was closed. I was about to go back down when I heard her talking.

Maybe she was on a phone call. I opened the door just a bit to make sure she was not in a private conversation.

When I looked inside, I could not believe my eyes.

Mitchie's POV

"Oh Yeah. You're a bitch, you know that? Your voice gives me creeps,"

I walked around, jutting my hips with every step and stopped in front of the mirror again.

I continued, "You are such a slut. Have you ever even seen yourself? Your arms jingle, you're fat, and your thighs...,"

I suddenly stopped, for I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. I looked up to see Shane's face in the mirror, looking at me with...lust?

"Well, I happen to think differently about Mitchie," he said, his hot breath giving me goosebumps.

"Wh-What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Mitchie. I know why you're doing this,"

"You know?" I asked.

"Oh Yes I do, beautiful. You think I don't notice when that blonde bimbo and that bruenette bitch give you a hard time? You think I don't notice the expression in your eyes which shows that you feel sorry for yourself? You probably don't know this either, but I also happened to notice you in your bra and panties when you changed for school and you thought I was sleeping,"

I couldn't take thins anymore. I broke down into sobs and collapsed. Shane caught me and sat down and brought me to his lap.

"I'm so sorry Shane!" I sobbed, "I was just mad. Mad at bitches, mad at the world, mad at myself. I was tired of being the loser in everybody's eye. All I wanted was to be treated normally. I just...,"

"Mitchie! Baby! I happen to think you are amazing. I happen to know how amazing your body is because I have seen it. I happen to know you have the most amazing voice because I lose myself in it everytime I hear it. Other times, when I'm not lost in your voice, I'm lost in your eyes. And my opinion counts because I'm Shane Gray and what I say, goes,"

I giggled at that. But I stopped and asked him, "Do you really think so, Shane? And please be honest. Please,"

"Yes I think so...I mean, I know so, because Mitchie Torres, I love you. And I will be there with you no matter what. I will be there with you when we go to the beach and I will also make sure to kill whoever keeps and eye on you for more than 3 seconds,"

I laughed at this. And that's how I fell asleep. In Shane's arms, in a sexy black bikini, and other stuff that made me look like a hooker.

But you know what? I really don't care. Because I know that finally, Bitchie Mitchie is trapped in the mirror forever, and she will never come back. And fortunately, she left some of her attitude behind, so tomorrow, I can finally let my inner Mitchie out, so that she can be happy.

And I also know that Shane has seen me almost naked, so I can sue him tomorrow.

Hm. Maybe I will not kiss him for a day. The good Mitchie would have forgiven Shane, but I'm not just the good Mitchie anymore, right?

**Thank You for reading this story. I really hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
